diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Itherael
"Knowledge of the future grants power over the present. For this reason, Itherael, the archangel of Fate, is a vital member of the Council. He alone possesses the ability to decipher the threads of destiny woven in the celestial Scroll of Fate. His boundless sight grants him perspective others cannot fully comprehend." Selathiel, writing on Itherael Itherael, Archangel of Fate, is an angel of the High Heavens and lorekeeper of the Angiris Council. Wielding the Talus'ar, the Scroll of Fate,Book of Cain he is clad in grey and appears neither male nor female,The Veiled Prophet though is often referred to as a male in conversation. Biography Origins Like all angels, Itherael had his origins in the Crystal Arch, and as with all members of the Angiris Council, embodied one of the virtues of Anu (in Itherael's case, fate). The Great Conflict As angels were of Anu and Heaven, so too were demons of Hell and Tathamet. And as such, the result was the Great Conflict. Throughout the war, Itherael maintained a steadfast dedication to victory. However, he never shared his views on the ultimate fate of the war with his fellow archangel Imperius, but it was recorded that the war would end with Hell's victory. In one battle against the forces of Hell, Itherael was present when the Council succeeded in capturing Diablo after slaying many demons. Though Auriel and Tyrael advised taking the Lord of Terror hostage, Imperius ignored them and slew the Prime Evil outright, allowing him to return later. Itherael remained silent the entire time. The Sin War "They are the get of angels and Demons, with the taint and promise inherent...Left to grow, they might become more monstrous than anything rising from the Burning Hells." "And so they must be destroyed!" "But they also have the greatest potential to serve the Light...A potential that could surpass our own roles...And so I vote that they be given their chance." Itherael and Imperius discussing humanity's fate The Great Conflict ground to a halt with the disappearance of the Worldstone. It was later discovered that it had been stolen by renegade angels and demons who had used it to create the world of Sanctuary. It was also discovered that some of these angels and demons had interbred, giving rise to the nephalem and in turn, humanity. At the end of the Sin War, the Angiris Council was left with a choice, as to whether Sanctuary and its inhabitants could be allowed to exist. Itherael cast his vote for humanity, knowing that they could eclipse either angels or demons, depending on the path it took. His vote was shared by Auriel and Tyrael, while Imperius voted for humanity's end, and Malthael abstained. As such, Sanctuary was spared, and humanity allowed to start over. Where their end might be, Itherael did not know, for their fate was unwritten.Diablo III, Act IV Fate Fulfilled "I am Itherael, Archangel of Fate. It is my duty to record what is, and what will be within the Scroll of Fate. But you, nephalem — you are not in the Scroll, your fate is unwritten." Itherael greets the nephalem. Three-thousand years after the events of the Sin War, the Great Conflict reached its end, as Itherael knew it would. Diablo, having absorbed the essences of the Great Evils into himself to become a singular Prime Evil, led an invasion of Heaven. The tides of war were in Hell's favor, with Imperius wounded and Auriel captured. However, the arrival of a group of nephalem turned the tide in Heaven's favor. Itherael helped them save Auriel. During the siege, Itherael revealed to the heroes about Uldyssian, whom they believed to be a myth. Itherael told them that because Uldyssian was no myth and of his noble sacrifice to save Sanctuary, the archangel saw the inherent potential in humanity and voted to spare Sanctuary. The nephalem congratulated him for making the right choice for without them, the Eternal Conflict would end with Hell's victory. ]] Eventually, the time came to face Diablo himself. Before heading off, Itherael told the heroes what he knew, that the Scroll of Fate had predicted this. Mankind's destiny was not accounted for, so perhaps fate could be changed. And changed it was, as Diablo was cast down and Heaven saved. In the aftermath, Itherael watched on as a recently banished and now-mortal Tyrael retook his place in the Angiris Council, now embodying wisdom.Diablo III Ending Cinematic He was present a short time later when Imperius ordered the removal of the Black Soulstone from the Heavens.Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Opening Cinematic In-game Itherael appears as an NPC in Act IV of Diablo III. He initiates The Light of Hope quest. Quotes See Itherael/Dialogue Personality and Traits Itherael has the unique ability to read the esoteric and arcane writings of fate. By all accounts, his prophecies are not always dark, and he holds a balanced view of all things. It is also written that Itherael is capable of predicting the actions of his enemies, and even slow time itself. It is important to note that he cannot see the future outright though, but rather has the ability to see various possibilities played out as the result of actions in the present. He cannot apply this ability to human actions though, for humans are not part of the natural order of things—a source of frustration for him.2011-10-23, Diablo 3 Lore Blizzcon 2011. YouTube, accessed on 2012-11-25 Itherael is not particuarly vocal and rarely speaks and has been described as inscrutable or aloof, at least in part due to his adversarial relationship with Imperius. It has also been observed that of all of Heaven's archangels, Itherael is closest to Auriel. Itherael's corresponding domain in Heaven is the Library of Fate. It is here that angel ascetics peer into crystals reputed to be shards of the Crystal Arch, recording their visions for Itherael to interpret. Itherael is also capable of doing battle with his enemy directly. He is capable of wielding a sword and has demonstrated the ability to teleport.Wrath Notes While Itherael is described as seemingly neither male nor female in appearance, at least to the Edyrem humans who observe him. However, the Book of Cain consistently describes him as a male, and is referred to by male pronounds (he/him) in Diablo III. As such, the article has followed suit. Itherael is visually unusual among angels in that his pauldrons (from which his wings emanate) float above his shoulders, instead of being attached to the rest of his armor. References Category:Angiris Council Category:Angels Category:Diablo III NPCs